


Cold

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Series: m'challa prompts [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: "Are you cold?"





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I opened M'Baku/T'Challa prompts on tumblr, and this was one of the ones I received.

Of all the things M’Baku expected T’Challa to say to him, it wasn’t that. Why would he? He lived in the mountains. They were constantly covered in snow during the winter. T’Challa  _knew_  that, since he had been covered in it, after the debacle with Killmonger.

And yet…

“Am I  _what_?” M’Baku asked, looking over at the smaller man. T’Challa’s amusement was plain on his face, his eyes shining with a smile he was trying to hide.

“Are you cold?” T’Challa repeated, “Because there’s room over here, for the night, if you are.”

Ah.

“… Perhaps a little.” M’Baku couldn’t stop his own amusement from leaking into his voice, and T’Challa shifted, lifting his blanket up.

W’Kabi grinned, when Okoye asked him a good five minutes later.


End file.
